The Outsiders: Squit's Shittiest Birthday Ever!
by Incredible2002
Summary: It's Squit's 29th birthday and he is planning a dinner party but it clashes with a more popular bash so that his only guests are Pinky, Brain, Wakko, Pesto and Brain's exchange neighbour Patrice. This is the 6th fanfic episode of The Outsiders. Thx. Please favorite, follow and review. Warning: Rated T. Extreme strong language.
1. About Squit's Girlfriend

**The Outsiders: Squit's Shittiest Birthday Ever! (Episode 6)**

**Part 1: About Squit's Girlfriend**

(The main 5 are at Squit's house with Patrice, a 22 year-old French exchange neighbour. Squit is using his computer.)

Brain: [about the French exchange neighbour] I dunno, he seems a bit weird. He asked me if I've tried the "Sleeping Beauty?"

Wakko: Oh, it's so awesome.

Brain: What, you know it?

Wakko: Yeah, you sit on your arm 'til your hand goes dead. 10-15 minutes is normally enough. And then when you jerk off, it feels like someone else is doing it.

Brain: How do you know these things?

Pinky: Oh, everyone knows the Sleeping Beauty; that's so 1984.

Brain: Is it?

Pinky: Fuck yeah, my cousin's brother invented it. He and his bros used to be called The Dead Hand Gang.

Squit: They had a gang based on masturbation? Oh there's nothing gay about that.

Pinky: Yeah, well he's in the Air Force now, so how gay's that?

Squit: Still quite gay. (Charlotte's online on Skype) Oh, shit, Charlotte's online.

Wakko: You asked her along yet?

Squit: No. I don't know if I should.

Brain: Go on, it'll be great.

Squit: Really, do you think so?

Brain: Yeah, it's cool, just say, "Hi".

Squit: (finished typing) Done it. Oh, wow, she's come straight back. She says, "Hi, whassup". Smiley face.

Pinky: Now, ask her the fuck out!

Squit: No, can't just jump in, not the way things have been with us.

Brain: At least have to charm her a bit first.

Squit: (finished typing) I've written "Just hanging out with Brain and his French exchange". Okay, another smiley face. Can't bring myself to send a smiley back, but I could write "lol" if I absolutely had to.

Pinky: Do that. That'll be dope as hell!

Squit: "**LOL!** Anyway, it's my birthday. Come for dinner, please?" (silence) That pause isn't good.

Pesto: Calm down, it's only been a second, dummy!

(Another short silence)

(Charlotte's offline)

Squit: (annoyed) Oh, for Christ's sake! She's gone offline rather than answer whether or not she'll come to my birthday?!

Wakko: Maybe the connection dropped?

Squit: Nope, it was back and forward, back and forward. Then a question about dinner and she's gone.

Pinky: Look, she didn't say, "No" did she?

Squit: No. But she did hang up.

Brain: C'mon. I'm sure she'll be there.

Squit: Well, not sure, but y'know.

Anya: (came downstairs) Oh, hello, Brain.

Brain: Hey, An.

Patrice: Bonjour.

Anya: (giggled) Oh, my goodness, you're French.

Brain: This is Patrice, he's my sort of French exchange neighbour. Patrice, this is Squit's sis.

Anya: Hello. Well, I'm just gonna play tennis. Ha, don't know why I mentioned that. Bye.

Brain: See ya.

Squit: Thanks, bye!

Wakko: See ya lata.

Pinky: Peace.

Anya: Au revoir, Patrice.

Patrice: Au revoir. (She leaves the house.) Your sister is very ze sexy.

Squit: Uhhh...what?

Patrice: She has ze sex. (walks away awkwardly)

Pinky: Well, damn! He's a strange one. Fuck me, right?

Wakko: But he's French, they're sometimes weird?

Squit: Oh, god, please don't be racist.

Wakko: How's that racist, I'm just saying that he barely says anything and when he does speak it's always about sex. Just like all French people.

(Squit N/R: The next day was my birthday. Whilst I was making my final preparations, including putting on shit music girls would like, Patrice had been busy too.)

Patrice: I just had a really nice, er tug, thinking about your mother. I think some went on the floor. Sorry. (Shows Squit the liquid on his red sofa.)

Squit: (sarcastically/disgusted) Great, thanks, Patrice. (The door rang) I'll get it. It could be Charlotte. (He opens to see Pinky, Brain, Pesto and Wakko instead of Charlotte)

Pinky: Yo, bender. (Drinking Red Bull)

Squit: (looking unimpressed) Oh.

(Squit N/R: Happy birthday to me. It was 8.30pm on my 29th birthday in July 19th 2006, and my party was in full swing.)

Brain: Where's your plus one anyways, Pinky?

Pinky: Not coming. She got a modelling job, had to fly to Paris. Barmaid by day, supermodel by night.

Squit: (sarcastically) Sounds likely.

Pinky: Where's Little Miss Stuck-up Cock-tease?

Brain: Do you mean Billie?

Pinky: Uhhh...yeah. Duh.

Brain: I don't think Billie will make it.

Pesto: Why not?

Wakko: Is something up?

Brain: No, it's nothing like that. I just sort of didn't invite her in the end.

Pinky: Wow. You really are a pussy, why am I not surprised?!

Brain: Hey, at least I tried!

Squit: (slightly annoyed) So lemme get this straight, there are gonna be no women here then? None at all? I don't know why I bother.

Pinky: Well, I wouldn't say there will be no women.

Pesto: Yeah, not no women!

Squit: (confused) Wait. So there are some women coming?

Wakko: Maybe, maybe not.

(Pinky, Wakko and Pesto are smirking as their mischievous.)

Squit: (still not looking unimpressed) Look, it's very clear from your smirking faces and tone of voice that actually there are some women coming.

Pinky: We got you a special birthday treat.

Squit: Did you?

Wakko: (takes a deep breath) **STRIPPER!**

Squit: What?!

Wakko: Yup. (laughs)

Squit: Have you really bought a stripper?!

Pinky: Relax, she was only $5 million!

Squit: How have you paid for that?!

Wakko: We haven't yet, we'll just have a whip round when she gets here.

Brain: A whip round?! We don't have $1 million each!

Pinky: Nah, it's...oh...shit, you are absolutely right about dat, my paycheck doesn't come out till tomorrow at noon. Sorry, bruh.

Squit: (sarcastically) Great, so until a $5 million angry lap dancer turns up, we are without female company. Gee, thank you very much for my 29th birthday, I really appreciate it a lot.

Pinky: Okay fine, if ya gonna be savage about it, I will pick some girls up from outside.

Squit: (sarcastically) Oh, please! Pick me up some random girls from the street for me.

Brain: Or, we can go to Buster's party, it's happening right now.

Wakko: Yeah.

Pesto: As a matter of fact, why aren't we there in the first place? It will be much better than this shit joint.

Squit: (sarcastically) Why thank you very much for that remark right there. (grabs a bottle of wine) More wine!?

Pinky: Ohhh...I bet it reeks of ass in there.

Squit: Ohhh...and I bet it's not.

Pinky: Yes, it is.

Squit: No, it's not!

Pinky: Is!

Squit: Not!

Pinky: Is!

Squit: (getting angry) Not!

Pinky: Well, I don't see why **NOT! **(furious)

Wakko: Guys, please. Calm down.

Squit: Look, I put a lot of effort into this! I made a really nice coq au vin...

Pinky: Cock of **WAT?! **(laughs)

Pesto: Bruh...your fuckin' high.

Brain: You don't help yourself, do you?

Squit: Oh yeah, I see, 'coq' au vin, very mature! It actually means chicken in wine, doesn't it, Patrice?

Patrice: Quoi?

Squit: Well, it does, and it doesn't mean cock up my ass, or cock on my head, or...

Pesto: ...you got some cock in the back of a van.

Squit: Or that I got some cock in the back of a van! Look, all I wanted was a nice, civilised and sophisticated birthday party. Like we did back in 1993, when we first began out acting career back at Warner Bros. Just something a little different from the usual parties - maybe even the sort of party that girls are impressed by! OK, so there aren't any girls here, but why don't we at least attempt to have a sophisticated conversation? We are in the 20s and were not teenagers anymore. I know it's a tall order, and I'm not expecting sparkling, but let's give it a go, eh, fellas, since it is my **FUCKING BIRTHDAY!**

[everyone sits in chastened silence for a while. Then...]

Wakko: How much Lego can you stuff up your ass?

Squit: Oh, for Christ's sake!

Wakko: No not now, like when you were younger, how much did you get up there?

Pinky: Your fuckin' high.

Brain: Why were sticking Lego up your rear end?

Wakko: Not much, just rectangular ones. Unless, you wanna come to my house and prove it.

Squit: (stands up) **FINE!** Fine! Let's go to Buster Bunny's house!

Pesto: **FUCK YEAH!**

Brain: (whispers to Squit) Are you sure?

Squit: Oh, please. It's the last thing I wanted to do. She's not coming, is she? And a skillful raconteur like Wakko is wasted on just us.

Pinky: Nice one. Now I get a proper three-course meal, hoe, puh and a V!

(They all leave Squit's house.)

**TO BE CONTINUED**...end of part 1.

Part 2 coming soon.


	2. A Long Journey

**Part 2: A Long Journey**

(Squit N/R: So we headed into the night, and found Pinky's three courses sitting on a fence.)

Pinky: 'Allo, 'allo. (Points at 3 girls drinking wine on the street) Here they are.

Wakko: Nice.

Brain: I dunno. They look a bit rough. Are they drinking in the street?

Pinky: Dirty. I love it!

Squit: Not quite the sophisticates I had in mind, but at least they're female.

Pesto: I think you should go over, Pinky.

Pinky: Nah, B should.

Brain: What? Why me?

Pinky: Alphabetical. You got that bent look girls go for anyway.

Brain: Fine, if you're gonna be a douche, you go!

Pinky: Sorry for being "a douche"! Look, are ya gonna go or not!?

Pesto: Just go, B, it's freezing out here.

Squit: Come on, Brain. For me? For my birthday? Remember?!

Brain: (sigh) God, fine. (He comes up to the girls) Hi, there.

Girl 1: What ya fuckin' say!?

Brain: Uhhh...hello.

Girl 1: And what?

Brain: Uhhh...I wanted to ask you to a party?

Girl 1: I'm 13.

Brain: (in shock) Oh, sorry. I didn't know.

Girl 2: And I'm 11, you scum.

Brain: Yep, there's been a mistake, so...

Girl 1: Like looking at little girls, do ya?

Girl 2: Like getting 'em to parties where you can touch 'em, do ya?

Brain: No, God, no. Look, I'm going now.

Girl 3: Pedo!

Girl 1: You fuckin' pedo!

Girl 2: Yeah, run, you pedo.

(Patrice strokes his dick right in front of them.)

Brain: What the fuck, Patrice?!

Girl 1: Ewww! I'm gonna get my fuckin' brother on you!

Girl 3: Motherfucka!

(The others run away.)

Girl 1: That's it, run away, pedo boy!

Girl 2: Keep going, pedo! Keep walking, you fuckin' pedo!

Pinky: (sarcastically) Nice one, Brain.

Brain: Me?! It was fucking Patrice who pissed them off in the first place!

Pinky: You tried to scum them up, scumbag!

Brain: (grabs Pinky's snout with anger) I'm not in the mood for this, just warning you!

Pinky: "Ooh, watch out, Uncle Brain might give me a special bop with his stupid pencil!" Look, you're being awkward as fuck! Girls don't love dat shit!

Brain: (let's go of Pinky) Whatever!

Squit: (reads his text) Oh, fuck.

Pesto: What's for pudding, Squit?

Squit: (sarcastically) Oh, I dunno. Just a middle-aged woman demanding $5 million!

(The message from a stripper that says "**WHERE'S MY FUCKING MONEY AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!**")

Wakko: Oh, shit.

Pinky: What are we gonna do?

Brain: I think we should go.

Squit: (sigh) Yes, fine, I give up. Let's try to get in to Buster Bunny's.

Brain: What about your dinner party?

Squit: Forget it. You can lead a horse to water but can't stop it sticking Lego up its ass.

(Patrice started pissing in the street for no reason.)

Squit: Oh, for Christ's sake, Patrice, don't do that!

Wakko: God, Brain, he's a nightmare! We can't have him scare all the hoes away at the party, let's ditch him.

Brain: I'm looking after him, I can't leave him stranded in a strange country.

Pinky: Well he comes from a strange country!

Squit: Brain, for once, Pinky and Wakko are right. Patrice is weird and boring. Do you really think girls will be impressed when we turn up with that?

(Patrice is still pissing.)

Brain: Okay. Probably not.

Squit: Let's just leg it while his back is turned. It's now or never, B.

Brain: OK, fuck it!

(The others run away from Patrice.)

(Squit N/R: So we ran away. Yep, ran away. Something I hadn't done since John Cook discovered wedgies in 8th grade.)

Wakko: Crap! I've got a stitch wedgie. I need to itch!

Squit: That should be enough.

(Patrice was running from behind.)

Pinky: Fuck! He's behind us!

Wakko: No way!

Squit: Run! He's chasing us!

(Patrice is now next to them still running.)

Wakko: Holy fuck, he doesn't give up easily!

Squit: What does he think is happening?!

Pesto: I think he's caught us up.

Brain: (sarcastically) Yeah, good spot, Pesto.

Patrice: Brain, why we run?

Brain: Uhhh...I don't fuckin' know actually!

Patrice: You don't know?

Brain: Yeah.

Patrice: So we stop?

Brain: Yep, probably. Good idea.

(They stopped running.)

Brain: (sigh) Let's just go to the party.

(They are walking down the street to Buster's house.)

(Squit N/R: So after trying and failing to outrun a boy in Cuban heels, we headed for Buster Bunny's party, which we definitely wouldn't get into.)

Pesto: Who's gonna ask if we can come in, Squit?

Squit: I dunno, why are you asking me?!

Pinky: Outta the way you Kwik Shit Shitters, I'll do it myself!

(BUZZER DOOR OPENS)

Bull Gator: What?

Squit: Hello, Bull Gator. I'm Squit.

Bull Gator: Sorry. You can't come in, there's too many already.

Squit: Look, we'll be no trouble, I promise. I mean, look at us.

Bull Gator: Fine. One of you can come in.

Squit: One, five, there's hardly any difference, perhaps we could negotiate...

Bull Gator: No. (points at Patrice) Him. He can come in. (He lets him in)

Squit: Oh, right, well the thing is, Brain will have to come in, too, he's supposed to be looking after…

(Shuts the door.)

Squit: (sarcastically) Great. So we can add Patrice to the growing list of people more popular than us.

Pesto: **DAT'S IT! **(As he attacks Squit)

Pinky: Fucking John's in there! And he's with a girl! He's got his hand on her tit!

Wakko: This is too tragic.

Brain: Holy shit.

Pinky: And Charlotte Big Jugs is in there.

Pesto: (as he finishes beating up Squit, leaving him with a black eye and bruises) Nice! (laughs)

Squit: (pushes Pesto away) Oh, c'mon!

Pinky: Time for Plan B.

Squit: (sarcastically) Oh, right, there's a Plan B, is there?! Plan A was so brilliantly devised I wouldn't have thought we'd need a Plan B! What is it?! Climb over a fuckin' fence?!

(The scene cuts to the Buster Bunny's fence near his backyard.)

Squit: I can't believe we're actually doing this!

Pinky: Don't shit yourself. It's only a fence, it won't bite.

Squit: Yes, Pinky, except I'm not worried about it biting, I'm worried about breaking my neck.

Pinky: Come on, it'll be sick, climbing and shit.

Squit: Will it tho? There must be another way.

Pinky: (looks at the backyard) Ah, it's full of puh. Give us a push, Wak.

(They all climb up the fence and jump into the backyard, except for Squit.)

Squit: Guys, c'mon, get a grip! I'm just not made for climbing, y'know? Maybe one of these panels is loose. (he saw a small gap in the fence) There's a gap here! (he gets into the backyard through the gap but struggles.)

Pinky: Jesus, did you even bother to lose weight at all? Just look ya, maybe that's why you're struggling!

Pesto: Come on, Squit. Just hurry up!

Squit: Huh? (He gets dog shit on his sleeve of his white suit) Oh, for Christ's sake!

Wakko: Why's he always gotta be different?

Pinky: Just hurry the fuck up, tubby, everyone's looking!

(Everyone was looking at them as Bull Gator came along.)

Bull Gator: The hell's going on?

Squit: Oh, hi, Bull. (he got out) As I was saying, it's quite important we look after Patrice.

Bull Gator: And you stepped on dog shit?

Squit: Yes, I have. But ask yourself why? That you've excluded us from this party because of some vague rules about popularity is ridiculous. Although it looks like we climbed a fence and crawled through dog shit, what we've done is challenged your social apartheid.

Bull Gator: You weren't invited 'coz you're not on the list.

Squit: That makes sense too, I suppose.

Buster: (he came to the backyard) The hell's going on? (saw Squit, Pinky, Brain, Pesto and Wakko) Guys! Long time so see!

Pinky: Nice to meet ya, bruh!

Buster: Welcome to my party, make yourselves at home! (looks at Bull Gator, angrily) Dude, why didn't you tell me about this?! (leaves)

Bull Gator: I dunno, they weren't on the list! (looks back at the others) God, if you're that desperate then just ask. But take that suit off before you go inside. (leaves)

Squit: Sweet, nice one!

Brain: He's right about the suit tho, it stinks.

Wakko: Oh, bruh, that is rank. It's all up your sleeve, look.

(Squit takes off his suit which it leads to the others laughing at his black vest he was wearing underneath.)

Wakko: Oh, Christ! (laughs)

Pinky: What the fuck is that?! (laughs)

(Pesto laughs hysterically)

Brain: Oh, my God. (holds in the laugher)

Squit: (annoyed) It was a present from my mom, okay!

Brain: And you've worn it?

Pinky: She been getting gift ideas from Pesto's old man?

Pesto: My dad's not bent!

Wakko: Honestly, that's not a good look.

Squit: Well, we've just gatecrashed a party that Big John was invited to, so none of us are winning the cool prize.

Wakko: But you are losing by a mile.

Squit: Hmph. Not for long. I'm gonna find Charlotte.

Pesto: Upstairs getting fucked, most likely.

Squit: Pesto, I've told you she's not like that! (pause) I'll check upstairs first.

(They went inside the house.)

(Squit N/R: The best thing about your birthday is everyone has to do exactly what you want.)

**TO BE CONTINUED**..end of part 2.

Final part coming soon.


	3. Worst Birthday Ever!

**The Final Part: Worst Birthday Ever!**

(Squit N/R: With this in mind, I went to find Charlotte.)

Plucky: (mocking Squit) Nice shirt! (laughs)

Max: (mocking Squit) Yeah, good look, briefcase.

Skippy: (mocking Squit) Someone's stolen your sleeves, boy!

Squit: (embarrassed) Yep, nice one.

Little Beeper: (mocking Squit) Where's the rest of N'Sync?

Squit: Retro, but a good one.

(Meanwhile, Pinky and Brain fight about who's using the bathroom first.)

Pinky: C'mon! Let me go first, you know I'm desperate.

Brain: Ha-ha! Unlucky. (shuts the door)

Pinky: Don't be an ass! Seriously, c'mon, bro, I'm bursting!

(Billie came along.)

Billie: Oh, hi, Pinky, are you waiting?

Pinky: Yeah! I might piss my pants any minute now.

Billie: Oh.

Pinky: Won't be too long tho!

Billie: Oh, right. I didn't know you were friends with Buster.

Pinky: Oh, no! We climbed over a fence.

(Billie looking confused)

Brain: (comes out of the bathroom as Pinky went in) Billie, hi.

Billie: Hi, Brain, how are you?

Brain: Good, you?

Billie: Yeah, pretty awesome.

Pinky: (comes out of the bathroom) Jesus Christ, Brain, what the fuck have you done in there?!

Brain: (confused) Uhhh...

Pinky: Have you been eating cat food again?! Oh, God, you've left skid marks down the bowl too! Nasty-ass!

Brain: (embarrassed) Uhhh...Billie, I didn't. I only went in for a piss.

Pinky: Oh, God, I can taste it.

Brain: (angrily) **PINKY! **

Billie: (disgusted) Okay, I might go upstairs now. (goes upstairs)

Brain: No, don't. I was only peeing. It was only a pee! I promise I didn't leave skid marks! (looks at Pinky, angrily) You fuckin' asshat! Why did you do that?!

Pinky: Your welcome. (Slams the door)

(Squit N/R: OK, so things weren't going exactly to plan. But if I could just find Charlotte, I was confident it would still be a birthday to remember.)

Squit: (he opens the door to see Charlotte in the bedroom) Oh, hi, Charlotte, there you are.

Charlotte: (shocked) Squit!

(Squit N/R: And I was right.)

Squit: (concerned, seeing Charlotte having sex with somebody) Uhhh...the hell's going on?!

Charlotte: Uhhh...please go away!

Squit: Time out, fella! You're not alone now. (he looks under the covers to see who it is, he noticed that it was Patrice) Oh, Patrice Salut.

Patrice: Salut.

Squit: (shocked) Wait. Are you two...?

Charlotte: (slightly annoyed) Seriously, what are you doing?

Squit: I thought we could do it together, y'know.

Charlotte: Squit, I don't know why you're doing this. And what are you wearing?

Squit: I've got a bottle of champagne at home, and I remembered when we first met we had champagne, as it's my birthday I thought maybe...I'm sorry, is he touching you right now?! (saw Patrice touching Charlotte)

Charlotte: Look, maybe we'll have a drink later.

Squit: (slightly upset) Yeah, later, of course. (he was about to leave)

Charlotte: Oh, Squit? Could you turn the light off?

Patrice: No, leave on.

Charlotte: OK. See ya, Squit.

Squit: See ya. (shuts the door)

(Squit N/R: Great. And I'd rather hoped the singlet was the worst birthday surprise. Meanwhile, my friends were making the most of finally gettin' into a cool party, by standing in a corridor, not talking to anyone, doing jack-shit.)

(Squit goes downstairs to see the others.)

Brain: Did you find Charlotte?

Squit: (upset) Um, yeah. Yeah, I did. Upstairs being fucked by Patrice!

Pesto: **HA!** Knew it.

Wakko: Ooh, unlucky!

Squit: Can you make him stop, please, Brain? As a birthday present?

Brain: Sorry, but no means no. That's just too weird.

Squit: Yeah, you're probably right. Let's just go home.

(Squit bumps into Newt.)

Squit: Oh, hi, Newt, I'm just going but if you were looking for Charlotte, I think she's upstairs.

Newt: (angrily) Fuck off, you prick!

Squit: (nervous) Thanks. Have a fun night!

(They all leave the party and walked down the street at night.)

(Squit N/R: So, ironically, it was Newt who gave me the best gift this year, a savagely beaten French perverted sicko.)

Brain: Holy shit! What if Newt kills him?

Squit: (annoyed) Good!

Brain: His parents will go satan on Newt's ass tho if Patrice is injured!

Pesto: (laughs evilly) Nice!

Pinky: Well, fuck 'em anyway, you'll never see him again, so what!

Brain: I meant to drop him off back at Paris and I...

Squit: (getting angry) I'm sorry, do you wanna go to France?

Brain: What? No!

Squit: Well then shut the fuck up! What about me, huh?! It's my birthday and I saw Patrice trying to mount Charlotte! The fucking baguette-eating dickhead frog!

Brain: Jesus Christ, dude. That's a bit racist.

Squit: Well he made me racist! He was racist back when he said he hates Irish-Americans, I mean c'mon, what did we do to you!?

Wakko: Did you get to see her boobies tho?

Squit: No, Wakko!

Wakko: (in disbelief) Ahhh...y'suck. Why am I not surprised?

Squit: Oh God, what if my birthdays just get worse and worse from now on?! What'll happen next year?!

Pinky: You get AIDS and die at the age of 30?

Squit: I'd have to have sex for that to happen.

Wakko: Or fuck a monkey?

Squit: Technically, that still counts as sex.

Brain: Or drink from the same cup as Pesto's dad.

Pesto: Fuck you, my dad does not have AIDS!

Pinky: Son, your dad is so AIDS, he's the one who gave it to your siblings!

Pesto: (furious) You take that back!

Pinky: That's what your siblings said to 'em. **NARF!**

Wakko: C'mon, bro, let's get back to yours. I'll let you beat me at Pro Evo.

Squit: Thanks, I just hope this night couldn't get worse than this.

Girl 1: (from the distance) That's them!

Newt: (from the distance, furious) What did ya say to my fuckin' sister, you fuckin scum!?

Girl 2: (from the distance) Fucking pedos!

(Newt and the girls started chasing them.)

Squit: **RUN! **

Pinky: Again?

Brain: Oh, shit!

(They started running as Newt and the 3 girls are still chasing them.)

Wakko: Split up, he can't get us all!

Pinky: He's got a fucking cricket bat! See ya around, bitches! (hides behind the car)

Brain: (pushing Pesto away) Pesto, go away!

Pesto: (pushes Brain back) Ayy, coo off!

Squit: This is the tin hat. Worst birthday ever!

(Squit N/R: So my birthday, or dog shit (Bull Gator: And you stepped on dog shit?), singlet, heartbreak day, as I've come to think of it, was over. It's fair to say it hadn't been the best. But I had learnt one important life lesson. If you go around to Wakko's, don't play with his Lego. **EVER!** (Wakko: How much Lego can you stuff up your ass?/Squit: Oh, for Christ's sake!)

**THE END!**

I hope you enjoyed the 6th episode of The Outsiders. Please follow, review and favorite. Thx. See ya lata! Peace! ;)


End file.
